battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zealot Guy/Archive1
and it will add to Category:Outdated - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay Your mesages on practically every single weapon page is annoying, yes we when get to it, we will make those stats as accurate as we can. Grammar + Tactics pages about the isla innocentes page, please remember that even if the grammar is English-UK, not English-US, that doesn't mean it's wrong should be changed. and good idea on the tactics pages, but the fire lane page could just be placed in the D2.0 page, as that's what it's all about HeatedPeteTalk 19:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Kind of already did, but anyway. I'm also gonna try and add what I can to the tactics pages. they're promising, but the info you added can become confusing, so i'll try and clean the articles up while im editing. Fire Lanes could we actually change the name to 'Kill zones', as that would be simpler than 'Fire Lanes' (and easier to edit) HeatedPeteTalk 19:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 'On The Wiki' just to say 2 things #What are re-directories? #I wouldn't say 'master', but more like 'overseer' or something less authoritive It's just to make sure people don't think that you're looking down on others, so they aren't disheartened HeatedPeteTalk 20:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Platinum Stars By your userpage, you seem to be an experienced player of Bad Company 2. Can you tell me how many kills with an infantry weapon is required to get a Platinum star? Thanks. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah crap. Now I have to go through another 500 kills with the stupid G3. Ergh, there better be optics for it soon. Thanks for your input anyways. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's just that I don't have any yet, and the G3 is the only one that I'm remotely close to getting a Platinum with (other is the MG3 with ~200 kills). I just really wanted to get one, but the G3 fails me so many times. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Minor Edits Didn't know about that, thanks for telling me CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) X-BOX? I need someone to play BC2 with... Badly. --Letlev (Talk) 01:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) You know, you don't have to be a fucking asshole about everything. It's people like you that make me question the human races future. --Letlev (Talk) 06:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hey High five. You think magnum ammo is nooby, I think it's for losers who can't play. And if you look at my userpage, I put my classes and it says magnum, that's my old setup, i use body armor now. My PSN is ac2awesome. I think I might be a worthy candidate for your clan. I have over 2,000 kills with a G3. I don't use magnum on that. I'm really good as medic, assault, and engineer. Not recon though. Codfan 07:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Codfan OK, listen to me. You seriously need to cool the FUCK down, because you are out of control. You have made multiple offensive comments, and even attempted to intimidate some users, and you are just trolling. I would HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest that you read through the ToU and the UTP before continuing to edit on this wiki, because telling someone they cannot play a video game because they do not have the proper software to do it is bullshit. That is like me saying you need to go out, and buy a Mac 7 right now, and you can only edit the wiki with that and that alone. It is extremely offensive, and if you continue with this poor behavior then you may become the apprentice of the worst user ever and trust me, you are already on my bad side, and I only say 4 of your full official posts. I would HIGHLY suggest you clean up your act as soon as possible, because you are CERTAINLY not welcome here if you continue to act the like the douchebag you are. Now, if you think that you are all that because you are coming off as it, you are not. Your joined quiet recently, and talking to the older users in such a idiotic was is HIGHLY looked down upon. I hope that you may be able to change your ways, and stop being such an ignorant bitch, because then we MIGHT, if all the planets are alligned and God is in favor of you, be able to become friends, but for now I have my eye LOCKED ON YOU LIKE A FUCKING EAGLE. --Letlev (Talk) 07:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you, calm down! This is just silly bickering about each others play style. Just ignore each other and play the game. If you can't, blocks will be handed out, to both of you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Only a fool would take what I've written on by blog as fact. These are my opinions and my opinions alone, not representative of this wiki or any other person. I do not post my opinions on the wiki pages, facts go there. Having said that, ManOfIron...yes, I know who you are...I believe it is YOU who is trolling. Now let's stop this right here, right now. Zealot Guy 21:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Add Me on PSN I, for one, almost entirely abide by your clan's ruleset. My only problem is that I use Magnum Ammo on every one of my kits.I think I can stop using it on most of them except for Recon. The only reason for that is that I snipe at very long ranges and therefore need Magnum Ammo to eliminate bullet drop and damage reduction. If I can deal with that, your squad has a new recruit. I'll see you on the battlefield, Zealot. My PSN Gamertag: Deadly_MoFo Thanks for the games, brother! UberGamer 23:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Or We could be friends. --Letlev (Talk) 02:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I would still suggest taking out that part about the HDTV. People can play on whatever they want, whether it be a 54in 3DTV or a 5in SDTV. It is extremely offensive, and I know it offends ME so, I would HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest taking that out. --Letlev (Talk) 03:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive Would you like me to archive you talk page? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) }}